


Game of Visions

by Ilovestarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Dom Peter Parker, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestarker/pseuds/Ilovestarker
Summary: Wanda's vision of her perfect world is falling apart. Her children have been taken by Agatha Harkness; she must leave Westview to seek out the remaining Avengers and ask for their help.Peter and three other Avengers need to rescue Wanda and Vision from her pocket reality, all while trying not to screw each other's brains out.Thanos has returned; Agatha has brought him back to life with a ritual found in the Darkhold, a powerful book filled with dark magic.Agatha is planning to use Thanos, Billy, and Tommy in the most powerful ritual she's ever done; she is going to bring Mephisto into our world.Monica is trying to keep Wanda from going insane, all while dealing with her own drama.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Thor, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Agatha All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



> I had a dream about this stuff (except for the sex scenes;I added those in), and I was really excited to start this.  
> You will be reading from the POV's of the following characters:  
> Agatha  
> Thanos  
> Peter  
> Wanda  
> Monica  
> Disclaimer: I've seen WandaVision, and I watched the previous episode, but I'm ignoring everything that happened in the finale.

"You didn't think you were the only magical gal in town, now did you Wanda?" Agnes- no, _Agatha_ , flicked her wrist, and the entrance to the basement slammed shut as purple magic twisted from her palm. Wanda's eyes widened as she summoned her own magic; the deep familiar red bringing her comfort as she prepared for a fight. " Where are my children, Agnes? I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me where they are and I'll leave." Agatha stared at Wanda, then burst out laughing. " _You, hurt me?_ You could never hurt me, Wanda. I'm just an old woman."Agatha waved a hand over her face, and the pretty face of a young woman dissipated, and was replaced by the visage of a much older, wiser woman who knew so much more. Wanda heard a small voice in her head, saying, _time to leave Wanda. You shouldn't be here, Wanda._ " What do you want, Agnes? I can try to help y-" She was interrupted by Agatha, " I don't want or need your help. I'm more than capable of getting what I want. The reason I took your children is for their powers. But. They aren't your children, Wanda. Not truly. Yes, yes, you gave birth to them, but they aren't... _you._ They have slivers of the one true god Mephisto inside of them. That is their substitute for their souls. I'm the one who created them, but you gave birth to them." Wanda was slowly inching towards the door, which wasn't working very well since she was reeling from this truth. She prepared herself for a fight, just in case. " And, I'm going to kill them to take the two bits of My Lord and bring him into our reality, Wanda. It'll be a Great Reformation of our universe." Wanda had heard enough; she blasted Agatha with a hex bolt powerful enough to break bones.Agatha flew back, hitting the wall behind her. When the dust settled, Agatha was laughing. " Oh, Wanda. You're hilarious. Like I said, you can't hurt me here in Westview. My world, my rules. I created this place, and tricked you into thinking _you_ created this place." As Agatha was talking, Wanda closed her eyes and focused, looking...looking, and there! She found the spark within her, and she gathered it in her mental hands, and she unleashed it all on Agatha with a yell. Agatha cried out in pain, and her hold on the basement door was broken. Wanda shoved her palms to the floor, blasting magic out to keep her in the air as she flew towards it. She careened throughout the house, blasting through walls until she was outdoors. Agatha's voice rang throughout Westview, " You can't run from me, Wanda. Not here! There's nowhere you can hide. Wanda flew through the air as the remains of Agnes/Agatha's house exploded in a burst of purple energy. She thrust one hand down towards the ground and the was thrown into the air. " Wanda, even if you leave, I'll still find yoooouuuu....." Agatha's voice faded away as Wanda burst through the barrier that protected Westview. She flew down towards the ground and landed on her hands and knees. She heard yelling and footsteps running towards her. " Wanda! Wanda, what happened!" Monica's voice rang out, laced with fear and concern. " It's all... Agnes. She's the one who is doing all of this, she just told me. Please help." Wanda looked up at Monica with tears in her eyes. " She's going to kill my children." Monica's hands flew to her mouth, and she got down to the ground and gathered Wanda in a hug as she cried. " What does she want. Wanda. Why is she gonna kill your children? You need to tell me if you want me to help you. " Wanda shook her head. " No, I don't want you to get hurt, Geraldine. She's too powerful. She created a reality within a reality and tricked me into thinking _I_ was the one who made it. We don't know what you can do." She was about to say something else when the barrier flickered. Someone was coming out. From within Westview, a tall silhouette pushed its way into our reality. It struggled, then it flew out, landing on the ground. All Wanda saw was a flash of purple skin, and she knew. Thanos had returned.


	2. Rerun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica Rambeau called the Avengers, and the only one who came was Thor, whose body is now perfect again. Peter would have came, but... he was busy. With Clint. Oh, yeah guys. Don't hate me, idk what this chapter is lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... i hope this turns out good.  
> Also, at the very beginning, see if you spot the Taylor Swift lyric reference. It's really easy if you've listened to her newest album. Have fun!

Peter's phone rang. He rolled his eyes, and got out of bed, padding across his wooden floors, passing his Eagles T-shirt hanging from the door that Mr. Stark had him. He pulled on a hoodie, and ran his fingers through his hair. He picked up the phone and saw it was Clint calling. His cock twitched as he answered. " Hey, Mr. Barton, what can I do for you?" On the other end, Clint laughs and says, " What you can do is come to the tower and I'd like to fuck your brains out, little spider."Peter's eyes widened, and he licked his lips. " I'm on my way."

* * *

Peter widened his right eye as the retina scan did its thing at the front door. It opened, and he walked into the obnoxiously nice lobby, passing the secretary. He waved at her as he entered the elevator, and clicked the button for floor 77. The tower has 93 floors in total, and Clint liked his room towards the top for the view. The elevator dinged, and opened to a view of Clint leaning against the pillar outside. Clint was wearing his usual black and purple leather, but it seemed tighter than usual, accentuating the man's beautiful body. Peter's eyes flicked down to Clint's cock, which was already straining against the man's leather pants. " Already so hard for me, Clint?" Peter smirked when Clint straightened and licked his lips. " You're a pretty kid, Parker, but that mouth says some pretty ugly things. Let's walk to my room." With that, the man turned and started walking quickly to his room. Peter sped up, and Clint turned a corner that led straight into his room. Peter slowed down, running fingers through his already perfectly curly hair. He turned the corner, and saw Clint laying on the bed, with his legs spread so Peter could see _everything_. Peter strode towards the bed, stripping as he went. He climbed on top of Clint, who grabbed Peter's head and started kissing him. Peter stroked Clint's cock, and the older man moaned. Peter broke away from the kiss, smirking. " You're such a needy little slut, Clint. What do you want?" Clint looked at Peter's cock, " Everything, Peter." Peter smiled, and started kissing Clint again, and then he got off the bed and rummaged through the bedside table, looking for lube. He found it, then slicked himself up after he put on a condom. He went back to the bed, spread Clint's legs, and slid his cock into Clint's tight ass. Clint moaned as Peter started to thrust, slowly at first to let the man get used to it, then he started to go faster. The man moaned and arched his back, and Peter knew he'd the man's spot. He angled himself so he'd hit it more, and he was rewarded with Clint moaning his name in a breathy voice Peter had never heard before. Then, Clint made that delicious near agony face men make when the time strikes, Clint was coming, yelling Peter's name, thick strands of come painting his sculpted chest. Peter felt the sensation in his own cock, but he wanted this to last longer, so he stopped thrusting and started kissing Clint, who was still panting. Peter stroked Clint's cock, and the man arched again, groaning. "You're so beautiful, Clint. I love you." Clint looked into Peter's eyes. " You do?", he asked with tears in his eyes. He saw the love in the kid's eyes as Pete started to thrust again, and suddenly, he was coming. " Ah, fuck, Clint. Fuckfuckfuckfuuuck." He collapsed onto Clint's chest, panting. Clint buried his fingers in Pete's hair as he pulled out of Clint, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash can next to the bed. " That was amazing, Petey. I love you, too."

* * *

**Thor**

" So I see you have your old body back, Thor." A young African American woman was walking towards him and the Guardians. Thor was walking hand in hand with his boyfriend Quill, and he smiled. " Indeed I did. It didn't take long.You rang my bell. You're Monica, yes?" She nodded, and looked back, and so did Thor. The Guardians froze as they saw... Thanos. " Waitwaitwait. Before you do anything, let him explain. He's on our side. He came from in there." Monica explained quickly, looking back. Thor saw a wall of red and grey energy, and he saw Wanda Maximoff talking to Thanos, looking as if she was... comforting him. Thanos had his head in his huge hands, shaking as he cried. Thor heard Wanda telling him that he'd killed his own daughter. " Hmm. I'll see what we can do." Thor started to walk towards Thanos.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG that was surprisingly good. I was having so much fun, and cackling as I wrote the smut scene. The next chapter will come from Thanos' point of view. I'll update next week on Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm so excited to write more of this. also, the chapters will get longer, don't worry  
> thanks for reading. :)


End file.
